Linda
by Kusubana Yoru
Summary: Te voy a ser sincero, no estoy pensando en ti...


Disclaimer: Los personajes, trama y detalles originales de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Linda**

La fiesta terminó en plena madrugada, solo quedaba él como fiel amigo y una alcoholizada Hokage que no dejaba de llorar por la felicidad de su casi hija. De la mujer se harían cago su escolta de ANBU y por supuesto su fiel discípula morena, pero de él…

Tambaleante se acercó hasta la pareja y siendo él como era, aún con la sangre diluida con alcohol y el corazón en pedazos yaciendo en el fondo de su alma al lado de la jaula del Bijū, abrazó al moreno y le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, luego se giró hacia ella, no podía verla, se le escaparía cualquier cosa, pero aún así la abrazó y dio un breve beso en la mejilla.

Se apartó tan rápido como pudo y salió del salón de vuelta a su departamento…no… mala idea, le iban a llegar los recuerdos de golpe. Dormir al aire libre en el campo de entrenamiento no le haría daño… ahí entrenaban desde que tenían doce años. El parque parecía tentador, pero ahí le pidió que salieran juntos por primera vez, el monte de los maestros Hokage, peor, ahí se besaron… la entrada del local de Ichiraku; no…

Maldijo por lo bajo, toda la aldea conspiraba para atormentarlo.

Pero, ¿Qué más daba? Se dejó caer a mitad de camino, dispuesto a dormirse ahí mismo, y logró su cometido aún con la corriente de aire fría que soplaba a esas horas. Poco a poco se perdió en el mundo de los sueños…

De pronto, una extraña sensación de calor lo embargó ¿Kyūbi estaba despertando? ¡Con un demonio! Abrió los ojos preparándose para lo peor cuando cayó en cuenta de que no era el chakra rojo, era una manta común y corriente lo que había evitado que se entumiera. Miró a su alrededor, no tenía ni la mínima idea de dónde estaba, la puerta se abrió despacio.

Una chica de cabello azul noche y ojos perlados cruzaba el umbral, la conocía… siempre era tan amable con él, y ahora le estaba agradecido por no dejarlo tirado en la calle como perro, aunque ahora no tenía los ánimos adecuados para hacerle la plática como siempre. Ella le ofreció té mientras se sentaba a su lado sobre la cama. El silencio se apoderó de la habitación, no incómodo, no fastidioso… solo silencio, como si congeniara con sus sentimientos.

Ella se acercó tímida como siempre y lo abrazó, él no pudo resistirse y correspondió, después de todo sí podía entenderlo, porque tan idiota no era, la había visto, ella con la misma mirada hacia él, que él ponía a la ahora esposa de su mejor amigo.

Dolía demasiado no ser correspondido, no poder ser la persona especial.

El abrazo se intensificó y la timidez se perdió en la oscuridad del cuarto. La dulce chica levantó el rostro para buscar los labios del rubio que al principio no supo reaccionar pero a medida que ella insistía se dejó llevar. Los dos terminaron recostados en la cama, subiendo la intensidad de lo que comenzó como un inocente gesto, despojándose de algunas prendas que limitaban su tacto.

Sin embargo, de momento el chico se detuvo mirándola a los ojos, esas dos perlas que siempre lo miraban como el más grande anhelo de la vida, como si él fuera todo el mundo, toda la riqueza, toda esperanza que un alma mortal necesitara para ser feliz.

Por eso mismo se detuvo, debía decírselo, solo era un pobre desgraciado con el corazón partido y alcoholizado que estaba reaccionando como el mayor de los patanes. Ella se merecía algo mejor para esa ocasión especial.

Algo más que solo una noche que terminaría en el cajón de los recuerdos.

Eran los ojos verdes quienes no terminaban su hechizo por mucho amor que le ofreciera esa mujer, por una oportunidad que tenía de ser feliz.

Se dejó caer al lado ella, no podía hacerlo, ni a ella ni a ninguna otra, no era justo ilusionar a alguien solo para olvidar a otra persona, él lo sabía. Le dejó libre para que se marchase, pero ella solo se volvió a afianzar con un abrazo, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho masculino pidiendo perdón.

De nuevo correspondió, y por primera vez en su vida dejó que el silencio se interpretara como todo lo que hubiera querido decir.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo soltó la tristeza que lo invadía, la soltó en forma de silenciosas lágrimas.

El mudo llanto no bastó, y soltó un gimoteo… no era justo para ninguno de los dos, él sufriendo por otra, ella sufriendo por él.

La afianzo más entre sus brazos, solo quería saber que no era un sueño, que no seguía tirado en la calle solo, sin preocuparle a nadie lo que fuera de él.

Apreciaba a la chica que secaba ahora su llanto ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Pero…estar con ella como algo mas, hacer de ese abrazo algo mas, aceptar el frágil corazón que ella ofrecía más que como amiga, como mujer…

No podía decirlo ahora, era demasiado pronto, pero tenía claro que ella ya había recogido algunas piezas de su corazón, mucho antes de que este se rompiera.

El sol se asomaba por la ventana, su cuidadora había quedado plácidamente dormida, y a la luz del día la miró nuevamente.

Retiró con mucho cuidado un mechón de cabello, tenía rastros de lágrimas secas, de él, de ella, de los dos.

Curioso que siempre que se encontraban la plática era alegre y ruidosa pero apenas sabía nada de ella, y esa noche de silencio y dolor, descubrió demasiado.

Poco a poco cerró los ojos, necesitaba pensar las cosas con menos alcohol.

Necesitaba "ver a través de la decepción"

Necesitaba dejar de amar a quien tanto daño le hacía para dejar entrar en su vida un poco de felicidad.

* * *

_Comentarios y aclaraciones:_

_El texto debiera de acompañarse con fragmentos de "Linda" de Miguel Bosé, pero no se puede hacer eso en fanfiction, así que si pudieran usarla de acompañamiento, quedaría mas "llegador"._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
